Dying Touch
by StillXDoll01
Summary: Survival should be the only thing on your mind...But..What happens when love all of a sudden pops into it? Will it go the way you planned? Or will it be your everyday bloody nightmare? *Love Triangle Between OC, Daryl and Glenn.* The OC likes them both. WARNING; Contains cussing...So be over 13 or something.


**AUTHORS NOTE: This story will get MUCH MUCH better as it progress'! I promise you that. I own nothing but the OC character and the text. The characters from the Walking Dead belong to their original owners! Link to the character's looks: images/17451800/252123_149175048496781_136075713140048_283621_3730562_n_ **

It was a perfectly normal bright summers day. Birds were tweeting and the cool wind was howling. Everything was so calm and peaceful and somehow the world seemed ever so perfect. It was almost impossible to imagine the 'dark side' of the earth.

A girl with hair that was as black as the night strode through a 'deserted' town with only a few pieces of old newspaper and debris flying in her way.

The girl had soft grey eyes and a doll-like face; minus the splatters of darkly coloured blood, scratches here and there and a small vivid white scar across her left cheek.. This girl though, was anything but perfect- her body frame seemed curvy and fine when she was clothed but it was the complete opposite. She was all skin and bone, barely any body fats whatsoever. It was actually quiet a ghastly site if you ever saw it. Her ribs stuck out further than anything and you could practically see marks and lumps from a body organ poking out.

'The girl' wielded two standard pistols on her belt, as well as two katana's- one on either side. She had 2 back packs on her back which both looked rather heavy, making her slump slightly as she walked.

The girl's name was Brooklyn. Brooklyn Clark. Nothing fancy. She was from Atlanta, but was in a town nearby (visiting family) when the 'out break' occurred.

* * *

Brooklyn placed an old pair of binoculars up to her eyes, in the far, far distance laid the city of Atlanta. The place was supposed to have a quarantine there, free of walkers. And maybe, just maybe she could see her sister there, hopefully she survived this mess.

Brooklyn's sister was named Marina -A sweet girl that was a year younger than Brooklyn. They looked nearly the same, besides their eyes and hair.

Brooklyn's hair was the deep black, her eyes the moving grey, while Marina had blonde hair and beautiful green eyes. Brooklyn looked like her Mother, while Marina looked like her Grandmother. None of the two girls looked like their father.

Their Mother died last year in a car accident, and well they never really got to know her Father. He always abused the three, physically mentally and sexually..

* * *

As Brooklyn got closer to Atlanta, her thoughts turned wildly. The dream of the quarantine was slowly escaping her mind. She'd hacked and slashed over 10 walkers on the highway so far and knew that it was bound to get worse and worse.

Finally entering the main part of the city, she still had a small light of hope in her heart. It was deserted so far, so there MUST be a quarantine! A smile grew across her pale face as she stepped through a small side street, getting closer and closer to the heart of the city. She couldn't wait to see survivors and get food, water, shelter...and break from all this madness!

Barely breathing, Brooklyn saw a figure run past her, she stopped dead in her tracks. Silently taking out a katana, she spun around and backed up into a wall. After around 1 minute of staying still and looking out for the figure a stray puppy walked over to her, panting in joy. No bite wounds or scratch wounds.. This was the first thing Brooklyn had seen it months that didn't try to kill her.

Brooklyn walked through some empty streets, holding the puppy in her hand with care. She was 1 block away from the center of the city. Her heart raced in joy, and her stomach rumbled at the thought of food. All she had eaten were tinned pears and dried fruit, so anything different would be amazing.

She could see a corner up ahead and started to jog slightly, the weight of the backpacks and the puppy holding her back slightly. Her life was going to changed soon! She couldn't believe it. No more walke-Then she stopped dead in her tracks and pressed her back against the wall, panting quietly in fear.


End file.
